Je ne t'appartiens pas
by FLaMoore
Summary: Il est plus simple de briser les espoirs des autres lorsque l'on ne ressent rien pour ces personnes. c'est bien plus dur de les reconquérir lorsque l'on ne peut plus se passer d'eux. Draco souffrira de ce même maux. Evidemment, rien ne le surprend. Il ne récolte que se qu'il sème. DMHP. Minor DMRW. Mpreg. Happy End! réécriture de C'est lui mon roi. réintitulé Je ne t'appartiens pas


**Je Ne T'appartiens Pas.**

**Chapitre 1:**

Rien ne présageait un si mauvais tournant dans la vie du petit prince de Gryffindor. Rien, à part cette soudaine demande de mariage que Draco le nouveau chevalier du roi s'était empressé de faire.

Pourquoi ? Par amour bien évidement !

Il est vrai que le peu de temps passait entre ses deux nouveau tour-taureaux joue en leur défaveur, mais personne ne pourrait enlever le sourire du petit prince de ses lèvres charnues. Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas, C'est que tout le royaume savait dors et déjà ce que Draco prévoyait de faire grâce a ce mariage.

Néanmoins, personne n'avait le courage de révéler la vérité au prince, ni même au roi James, enfin heureux de voir son fils illuminé de bonheur.

Avant tout, il faudrait remonter le temps de deux heures et enfin comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire…

* * *

_Non loin du parc privée de feu la reine Lily, ou des milliers de fleur et plant en tout genre prenant place dans une géométrie parfaite, se tenait deux jeune gens. La discussion avait houleuse bien que les deux personnages ne laisser aucune illusion qu'en a leur réelles intentions l'un envers l'autre. Tout deux était amants. Secret bien entendu. _

_« __**Comment ose-tu ne serait ce que penser à le toucher Draco?**__ » pleurnicha l'un deux, essayant a tout prix de rendre son compagnon coupable de son état. _

_« __**Et si finalement tu te plais a être avec lui ? Et si tu finissais par m'abandonner ? Ne suis-je pas en droit de te retenir ?**__» implora presque le deuxième jeune face au visage fermé de Draco. Il avait peur. Vraiment peur que tout cela ne se retourne contre eux. Un mariage n'est jamais simple. C'est un engagement envers toute la communauté. D'autant plus si l'on parle d'un mariage royal ! _

_« __**D'ailleurs, pourquoi veux-tu absolument ce mariage ? **__» Questionna ce dernier en espérant que son Draco ait une raison fort valable pour lui de le faire accepter sa sordide requête._

_Comme attendu, Draco finit par s'adoucir et prit Ron dans ses bras puissant, sa main large reposait désormais sur son dos, sachant oh combien ce simple geste calmait son amant. «__** Écoutes amour, je sais bien que tu n'arrives pas encore à envisager ce mariage… » **__Il fit une pause avant de continuer sa tirade, ne laissant que très peu de temps a Ron pour rétorquer. _

_«…__** Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je te promets que ca n'à rien avoir avec un mariage de sentiment ou un quelconque engagement à vie ! » **__Plaida le jeune homme afin de bien faire comprendre a son jeune amour que la situation ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'a lui._

_**« C'est aussi très dur pour moi d'épouser quelqu'un qui n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux et pour qui je ne ressent aucun sentiment relatant de près ou de loin a de l'amour. » **__continua Draco, voyant bien que son but arrivait enfin à son terme._

_**« Je t'aime Ron. N'en doute pas un seul instant. J'ai quitté tout ce que j'avais pour toi. Ce simple fait devrait te permettre d'avoir bien plus confiance en moi… n'est ce pas ? » **__Demanda draco sur un ton plaisantin bien que la question aussi rhétorique soit elle, était bien destinée à faire acquiescer son homologue._

_**« Je t'aurais volontiers demandé ta main sur le champ, mais tu conviens bien que même si l'on s'aime, sans argent on ne peut pas vivre, je ne pourrais pas te combler, alors laisse moi donc signer ce bout de papier. » **__finit par expliquer Draco dans un final effort de convaincre son amant. _

_« __**Draco…**__ » Ron n'avait plus la force de contredire les mots tendre de son aimé. De plus Draco ne fait tout cela que pour améliorer leur hygiène de vie. Que pour lui…_

_« __**Et puis ne tant fait pas mon amour, je cherche déjà un moyen de me débarrasser de lui après la lune de miel. **__» rétorqua Draco en une dernière tentative de clouer le bec a Ron. _

_Il ne pouvait nier que quelque fois, seulement des fois, Ron ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'au début de leur relation. Comme d'habitude, il mit cela sur le compte du changement de vie, car âpres avoir quitter les terres de ses ancêtres. Il avait découvert mille et autre facette de Ron et il fallait l'avouer, beaucoup d'entre elles ne lui plaisaient pas._

_« __**Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié cette étape ! Pourquoi veulent il tant un enfant du difforme qu'est notre prince ? **__» Se lamenta Ron dans les bras de son amant, le visage remplit de dégout. _

_Il n'arrivait plus à supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse portait la main sur ce qui était censé lui appartenir a part entière. Draco était son compagnon depuis une année à tout casser. Il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant que draco ne devienne un pantin entre ses mains. Il s'avère que la situation ne risque pas de se faciliter._

_« __**Simple étape pour s'assurer que la lignée des Potter soit présente dans les générations qui suivent. **__» répliqua Draco de manière désinvolte._

_Ron souffla… « __**Ils ont prévus le mariage pour quand ?**__ »_

_« __**Si je signe, le mariage aura lui après demain au plus tard.**__ » avoua a demi Draco._

_« __**Signe-les.**__ » consenti à dire son amour avant de quitter le parc et rejoint la cuisine._

* * *

Durant la même heure, un peu plus tôt: 

Draco venait de quitter ses quartiers comme prévu pour rejoindre Ron dans leur lieu de repos mutuel. Arrivé près de l'entrée de l'aile droite du château, il rencontra le roi Potter. Draco crût en sa chance et fût comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas est que le roi l'avait poursuivit en le voyant entre dans le parc tant aimé par sa défunte femme et que désormais il avait vent de toute la supercherie.

_Alors comme ca, il ne convoite que l'or ? Il ne fait que jouer des sentiments de mon fils, il mérite la mort de mes propres mains, lui et ce jeune cuisinier de pacotille ! Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à son niveau, je trouverai bien un autre moyen pour me venger. Prend garde Draco Malfoy._

Le roi repartit sans attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes, il était furieux, il pensait même à annuler les papiers de mariage mais il ne le fit pas, il ne préviendra pas non plus son fils de l'échange auquel il a clandestinement participé.

_A la même heure, dans les quartiers du fils Potter :_

Harry trépignait d'impatience, il attendait la réponse de Draco à propos de leur mariage, mais il était quelque peu nerveux.

Nerveux ? Non pardon. Le sentiment qui devait plus s'approcher de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait devrait être angoissé ! Il avait les mains moites, enfin… plus moites que d'habitude. Le souffle haletant rien qu'en pensant a son fiance. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux étincelant comme le serait un gamin un soir de noël. Mais quelque chose le terrifiait. Il était proies de nombreux doutes…

_Et si il ne voulait plus de moi ? Et s'il finissait par tout annuler ? Et si enfin de compte il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas prêt ? Pourquoi ne voudrais t-il plus ? N'est ce pas lui qui a eu l'idée de ce mariage ? Pourquoi donc je me mets dans tous mes états alors que je sais déjà que la réponse serait positive ? _

Il fallait comprendre qu'Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien d'un bel homme te que son future mari. Ou plutôt si au contraire, même d'un très bel éphèbe.

Toutefois, son poids fait de lui quelqu'un de trop bedonnant, trop lourd, manquant donc de légèreté dans ses traits du visage comme ceux de son corps. De plus il était petit, à peine plus de 1 mètre 63 pour 108 kilos. De quoi crier au scandale pour un prince avec une telle notoriété.

Il était obèse et malgré ce que beaucoup de personne au palais pense, il ne s'enfichait pas. Sa prise de poids avait était directe, sans prévention. La mort de sa très chère et tendre mère avait créé cet autre dilemme dans sa vie. Il pleurait, s'enfermait, et mangeait tout le temps. C'est alors, après deux malheureuses années, qu'Harry sortit de sa chambre et finit par rejoindre son père dans ses taches princières.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il entendait bien les serviteurs chuchoter derrière son dos, il voyait les regards de ses anciens amis sur lui. Il s'avait être leur sujet de discussion favoris. D'ailleurs son statut ne l'avait jamais protégé de la bêtise humaine…

_C'était un jour ensoleillé. C'était aujourd'hui la mini fête organisée en son honneur. Tout ses amis allaient le rejoindre pour célébrer son ascension dans ses responsabilités princière. Il avait désormais le droit de diriger plusieurs personne sur un plan diplomatique et communicatif avec les contrées extérieures. C'est aussi une étape importante pour lui de revoir ses anciens camarades antérieurement délaissés pour le temps de deux années de profonde dépression. Il pensait enfin reprendre sa vie en main, et d'ailleurs rien ne présageait ce qui allait suivre…_

_« __**Ah, 'arry ! Comment vas-tu mon… ami ? Cela fait bien des mois que l'on ne t'a plus vu ! Que dis-je … des années ! **__» S'exclama Seamus Finigan, un sombre don juan poursuivit plusieurs fois pour avoir volé les femmes de riches bourgeois et autre nobles._

_«__** Euh oui, mes salutations a toi aussi Seamus… Voudrais-tu quelques apéritifs ? Une boisson ? **__» Suggéra Harry l'air de rien._

_« __**Hahaha non merci Harry, je te laisse faire le plein. Je préfère prendre soin de mon corps. D'ailleurs je ne serais un très bon ami si je ne te conseillai de faire de même. Je dois avouer ne pas t'avoir reconnu. Tu étais splendide doté d'un corps à damner plus d'un saint. Désormais, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même. Ton ventre fait deux fois taille. Il nous faudrait une calèche pour arriver à ta bouche…**__ » Continua t-il comme si de rien était._

_Il n'a fallut a Harry que quelque minutes pour que les malheureuse heures qu'il ait passé à reconstituer un semblant de confiance en lui-même, ne s'effritent aussi vite que ces mots se soit sortit de la bouche de son prétendu ami. Tout ses convives ne purent cacher leur sourire en coin. Certains ne s'empêchèrent pas de ricaner en encore d'en rajouter. C'est ainsi qu'un début de fête était devenu la fin de Harry._

_James n'avait rien raté de ses échanges verbaux et n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se venger un à un de tout ceux qui avait insulté sa chair et son sang. Depuis Harry n'eu plus aucune nouvelle de ces gens la._

Toutefois, arrive de nulle part, un chevalier tout juste promu se nommant Draco et de nom de famille inconnu, venait à lui faire une proposition des plus alléchantes. De ce fait, Harry croyait avoir la preuve que malgré sans manque de beauté, Draco l'avait choisi et donc tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il pouvait toujours autant plaire.

Ce grand chevalier aux manières noble, doté d'un visage viril toujours contracte au plus haut point. Un front et au menton carré sans trop étirer les traits fins que l'on pourrait presque comparer aux grandes beautés divines scandinaves. Ses vikings au corps développés.

Son corps en damnerais plus d'un. Grand d'à peu près 1 mètre 96. Des épaules larges et avantageux indiquait le nombre d'heures passait à s'entrainer. Un torse ferme et robuste N'appelait qu'a être embrasser de tout son long, son large, et même son travers si l'occasion se présentait. Des mains larges et longues ne sauraient que contenter les plus passionnés des amants ou amantes, puisque, comme imaginé, ce genre de corps ne pouvait se satisfaire que d'un seul genre… n'est ce pas ?

Enfin, et pour terminer cette détaillée description que plus follement, de longues et interminables jambes dont les fesses et cuisses sont aussi dur que le roc, faisait de ceux qui s'attardait a la contemplation, de mourir d'envie sur le champs.

En cet instant, Harry avait chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il détaillait autant une personne. Et pour cause, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et puis il n'était jamais sortir de sa chambre pour ne serait ce qu'avoir une chance d'expérimenter de tel émotions. Il était timide à ne pas en douter. Son corps lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles choses, comme en ce moment, c'est papillon dans son ventre. Ca le chatouillait de l'intérieur comme réveiller quelque chose de bien plus enfuit dans son intimité.

Il rougit encore une fois en sachant ce qui se passait dans son corps. Son être se préparait à recevoir son futur époux. Il le sentait. Il le savait. C'était ce que lui disait sa maman.

* * *

_« __**Maman ? Comment ca se fait que Severus et Mumus ont des enfants ?**__ » Questionna un plus jeune Harry face a ce qui semblait être son plus grand dilemme du jour._

_« __**C'est parce que Remus peut engendrer des enfants mon cœur, comme j'ai fais pour toi**__ » répondit sa mère bêtement, l'air de rien._

_« __**Est-ce que ca veut dire que papa il peut lui aussi ?**__ » redemanda le jeune chérubin dans les bras de sa maman._

_«__** Hihihi non chéri, pas tout le monde peut faire ce que Remus peut faire.**__ » rassura Lily en se promettant de répéter ce qu'Harry a dit a l'instant a son père durant le diné. _

_« __**Pourquoi ? **__»_

_«__** Parce que Remus est magique **__» tenta d'expliquer La reine. Il est vrai que Remus n'est rien d'un humain. Surtout lorsqu'on voit a quel point sa beauté le rendais aussi irréel ou encore cet étrange pouvoir de guérison dont il était dote depuis son premier enfant..._

_« __**Magique ? Comment ca ? **__»_

_«__** Il est le descendant choisi par Freya**__ » finit par souffler sa maman à l'oreille de son fils. Freya était une déesse des anciens temps. Elle n'était plus très vénérée depuis des siècles de cela, puisque depuis la dernière conquête religieuse, les gens avait finit par obtempérer et donc ne restait que certain festival clandestin pour célébrer les dieux et déesses de leur ancêtres. _

_Freya va a l'encontre de la nouvelle religion. De ce fait, si une quelconque anomalie comme ce qu'a Remus venait à se savoir, Il risquait la pendaison, et la mort par étranglement pour l'enfant né. La simple raison pour laquelle Remus et Harry était encore en vie est qu'ils appartiennent a la royauté et de ce fait. Ces anomalies sont simplement accepter au palais et seulement à cet endroit. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient avoir la marque de Freya, faisaient en sorte de côtoyer le château ne serait ce qu'en serviteur mais au moins ils étaient protégés. _

_Ce qui ne pouvait s'expliquer est la manière aléatoire dans laquelle naissaient les enfants Freya. La reine Lily est une adepte de l'ancienne religion mais ne portait évidement pas la marque exclusive de Freya. Seuls les hommes pouvaient prétendre à cet héritage. De plus, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait eu cette marque depuis des siècles._

_«__** Oh je crois que j'ai compris… alors il est le seul qui peut avoir des enfants ?**__ »_

_«__** Tout ceux qui portent la marque de Freya peuvent porter des enfants mon cœur, juste comme toi **__» avoua la reine en se demandant si le dire a un si jeune enfant ne risquait pas de le mettre en plus grand danger._

_« __**Comme moi ?**__ »_

_« __**Oui regarde derrière ton oreille Harry chéri**__ »_

_« __**Je… je ne peut pas maman… **__»_

_« __**Hihihi je sais, donne moi les deux miroirs la bas**__ »_

_« __**D'accord… voila !**__»_

_« __**Et maintenant tu vois ?**__ » Derrière la petite oreille de son fils se trouvait la marque, cachée par des tonnes de calligraphie portant toujours sur une même lettre… tout ce dessin ne dépassait pas un centimètre de chaque coter._

_« __**Oui… on dirais un F… pour Freya ?**__ »_

_« __**Exact mon cœur, Remus a la même derrière l'oreille.**__»_

_« __**Alors moi aussi je peux avoir des enfants ?**__ »_

_« __**Oui chéri, ca veut que tu va te marier avec un autre garçon. Ton futur mari**__ »_

_« __**Oh et comment je sais qui s'est ? **__»_

_«__** Et bien, tu vas vouloir tout le temps sourire quant il sera auprès de toi, et puis tu va vouloir rester avec lui, tout le temps. Ensuite tu va sentir des choses dans ton ventre, comme des papillons. Ne t'en fais pas chéri ce ne fait pas mal… au contraire ca chatouille et c'est la que tu va savoir que c'est ton mari, parce que ton ventre va faire de la place pour que ton mari et toi vous ayez des enfants tout les deux !**__ »_

* * *

Les deux derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle, rien que la préparation du plan de table avait pris à Harry une journée complète, Draco ayant préféré s'occuper des plats à confectionner pour le jour J. Harry faisait confiance à son futur mari pour les mets, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander, il voyait bien que son fiancé, prenait sa tâche très à cœur.

Il restait en cuisines jusque tard le soir pour repartir le matin aux aurores. Il n'eu pas assez de temps de discuter avec Draco, de plus, Il venait d'essayer son costume pour la fête, et ce qu'il voyait ne faisait réellement pas plaisir, il était trop gros, il était énorme et tout cela le rendait stressé.

Même heure aux quartiers de Draco :

Draco venait de quitter les appartements de Ron, ils venaient de refaire l'amour avant ce qu'il allait être sa porte d'entrer vers le monde du pouvoir et de la richesse. C'était son vœux le plus chers à son cœur, peut être même plus que Ron lui-même, il ne doutait pas, ni même falsifiait son amour pour le beau cuisinier, seulement l'argent c'est l'avenir et sans il ne vivrait pas. Draco s'était fait déshérité par son père le roi Lucius Malfoy du royaume de Slytherin car il avait contesté l'ordre de son père pour qu'il quitte le cuisinier Ron qu'il avait à l'époque rencontrer à une cérémonie mondaine donnait par le roi James Potter du royaume de Gryffindor. Il ne lui restait désormais que son titre de chevalier, mais que pourrait il bien faire d'un titre qui ne lui procurait du pouvoir qu'envers certains de ses congénères, et maintenant qu'il faisait partit de la table des GryffIndor, personne ne le respectait assez a son. Il devait tout recommencer, et ce mariage serait le meilleur moyen de débuter une nouvelle vie, une vie pleine de rebondissements avec son compagnon Ron.

Début de la cérémonie :

C'est dans une sale pleine à craquer que le jeune couple s'avançait lentement vers le prêtre de cérémonie. La pièce n'était pas très décorée. Manque de temps. Néanmoins, n'était pas de mauvais gout. Les murs naturellement sablé de l'église rendait l'endroit moins froid. Quelque fleur du parc s'éparpillait par ci par la. Quant aux invites, tout avaient trouvé une place pour s'assoir ce qui en somme était basiquement la priorité.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la cérémonie…

« ** Nous sommes réunis, dans la joie et la prière, pour être avec Mr. Harry James Potter fils du Roi James Charles Potter du royaume de Gryffindor et Mr Draco Chevalier de Gryffindor, qui se sont donné leur parole et viennent demander à Dieu de bénir leur union. » **

« **Amen **»

« **Mr. Harry et Draco, vous affirmez aujourd'hui publiquement votre amour et votre volonté de vous unir** »

Ce fut Draco qui répondit en premier… de peur qu'il ne se dégonfle évidement.

« **Oui mon père, je le veux ! **»

Harry, face a tant d'ardeur, cru Draco vraiment pressée de lui appartenir, alors répondit nerveusement, en pensant a ce qui serait la suite de la soirée auprès du désormais maris officiel du prince de Gryffindor.

« **Oui. Je… je le veux… **»

« **La grâce et la paix vous sont données au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Mr. Harry James Potter et Mr. Draco, l'Église, avec tous ceux et celles qui vous entourent, se réjouit de votre foi et de votre amour. Elle salue le grand partage commencé entre vous et invoque sur votre alliance la bénédiction du Seigneur. »**

James vit donc les alliances rejoindre son fils et son maudit époux, tout de même heureux que son fils soit rayonnant le jour de son mariage. Il savait qu'en laissant son fils hors la confidence qu'il savait sur son nouveau gendre. Il risquait d'envoyer son fils à une déception certaine. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mentir ou plutôt de cacher la vérité tant qu'elle peut être cachée. Son fils est tout pour lui. Il se dit que valait mieux attendre et voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

« **Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances**.»

Tout tremblant, Draco souffla une dernière fois puis introduisit le doigt de son mari entre l'anneau en or blanc. Harry, fébrile, fit de même.

Ron, assit près de la porte d'entrer fini par pleurer lorsque le lien sacré du mariage les avaient réuni. Il sentait en lui un fort sentiment de haine se projeter hors de lui et se focaliser sur la seule cible ayant éloigné involontairement son amant de lui. Harry. Il espérait de tout cœur que Draco ne trouve aucune qualité à son époux et que tôt ou tard il lui reviendrait.

« **Nous sommes réunis ici dans la reconnaissance et le recueillement avec Mr. Harry James Potter et Mr. Draco, qui s'aiment et se sont engagés l'un envers l'autre. Draco, Vous pouvez embrassez le marié**. »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dévoua à l'ingrate tache. Le baisé ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, seulement le temps de poser ses lèvres sur celle insipides de son… boulet d'époux puis de se retira afin de remercier les invités qui se levaient déjà devant la fin de la cérémonie, applaudissant, jetant du riz et félicitant le nouveaux couples du royaume de Gryffindor.

Salle de Bal :

La musique entêtante s'emmêlait insidieusement à l'alcool que les invites prenaient malin plaisir a ingurgiter a une vitesse folle. L'orchestre poursuivait morceau par morceau toutes leurs joyeuses partitions lorsque enfin le couple en vogue ouvrit le bal d'une première danse, puis d'une deuxième a l'acclamation du publique avant de finir par saluer tout les invités. Harry n'eu pourtant pas le temps de saluer son père. Trop vite happer par son nouvel époux. Une demi-heure après Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans leurs nouveaux quartiers.

Les couloirs étaient nombreux et très longs. La main de son mari lui faisait mal au bras. Il le retenait fort et le pousser à aller plus vite. Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne pouvait demander. Il se résulta a laisser tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne leur chambre nuptiale.

Arrivé face la porte en bois d'ébène décorée par de nombreux symboles de royauté, Draco poussa son conjoint sur la porte et lui ordonna de l'ouvrir. Sans attendre, Harry le fit. Un salon prenait place au milieu de la pièce majoritairement de couleur sombre et rouge. La couleur de la passion ! Deux portes se tenaient de chaque coter de la pièce. Draco n'attendit pas longtemps avant de faire le tour, ainsi des qu'il trouva la chambre, il lui ordonna encore une fois de venir a lui. Il abdiqua encore une fois sans se faire prier.

Le lit était un grand baldaquin couvert de soie noire. Les colonnes étaient ornées d'un or blanc et la tête du lit faisait office d'une grande arabesque grise. Il resta un instant hébété par la beauté de l'endroit. Cette chambre ne s'utilisait que pendant les lunes de miel de la royauté.

« **Enlève donc tes habits Harry, qu'est ce que tu attends ! » **Siffla Draco d'une voix encore jamais utilisée face à Harry. Ce dernier ne compris pas le message en premier lieu, mais draco ne tarda pas à le lui redire.

« **Pardon** ? **Je… je croyais que tu allais…» **Mal a l'aise face a la tournure de la situation qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer. Pourquoi Draco lui parlait il de cette façon ?

«** Je n'ai pas que ça à faire donc enlèves ta robe sans forme, et monte au lit. N'essaye même pas de te couvrir, je ne risque pas de te regarder, ca risquerait seulement de m'enlever l'érection que j'essaye tant bien que mal à garder ! **» Répliqua froidement le nouveau prince.

Harry avait froid tout d'un coup. Non pas une froideur extérieure due au fait qu'il soit en tenue d'Adam, mais froid de l'intérieur. Une chair de poule venait de le couvrir, comme une seconde peau il en déduisit que Draco était énervé. Par quoi ? Qui sait ?

Cependant, il fit ce qu'on lui demander en attendant la suite des événements.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Sortir de cette chambre serait comme fuir son engagement conjugal. S'il sortait d'ici, il risquait de faire un scandale, et mettrait son père dans une position embarrassante. Il n'avait pas le choix. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui…

« **Oui Draco. **»

« **C'est bien, mets toi à quatre pattes et plus vite que ca. »**

Harry frissonna. Ce qui arrivait n'était pas au programme. Il ne se serait jamais marier si c'est pour en arriver a ce résultat la. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire les mauvais choix ? Ne l'aimait il pas ?

« **Mais je ne voulais pas le faire… tu sais… de cette façons. **» essaya tant bien que a expliquer a un mari froid et ne portant rien de plus que son alliance.

« **Qu'est tu entrain de me dire ? Que tu ne veux pas le faire ? » **S'indigna Draco.

« **Non ! Oh grand malheur non ! Je n'oserais jamais ! Vous… tu es mon époux, je suis entièrement a toi, seulement, Je pensais … tu sais… te voir… partager ce moment et non pas dos à toi pour ma première f… » **Défendit Harry, espérant avoir réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination et le dégoût que ressentait draco a la vu du visage de l'énergumène au titre princier. Quelles foutaises ! Comment pourrait il se permet de coucher tout les soirs près d'un cochon.

« **Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien vouloir Potter, tout ce que je veux c'est en finir une bonne fois pour toute, donc cambre toi et laisse moi en finir. **» Draco le força a exécuter ses dire le poussant hargneusement contre le matelas et le retourna sur le ventre comme l'en roulerait un bonhomme de neige.

« **Je, Draco… je ne l'ai jamais fait, s'il te plait, soit doux. » ** supplia Harry contre le coussin, il n'était plus le temps de quémander quoique de plus que draco ait entendu ses prières.

« **Doux ? Je n'en ai pas du tout envie, tu me donne envie de vomir rien qu'à voir tous ces graisses. Je te préviens dès maintenant, je ne m'abaisserais plus jamais à te toucher si je n'y suis pas obliger ! » **

« **Ahh !** »

Draco avait baissé mi-cuisses son pantalon et venait de le pénétré de tout son long. Son membre était mou. Il eu besoin d'énormes effort pour que son membre reprenne de la vigueur. Ses mains s'accrochait à la jonction du dos et des fesses du jeune Harry pour le labourer de plus en plus vite et cruellement, lui montrant par ce simple geste à quel point il le détestait et qu'il ne lui ferait surement pas l'amour, ni même une bonne baise.

Harry avait mal, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Son ventre le martyrisait. Ses yeux révulsaient. Son intimité le brulait comme jamais. Il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté une telle douleur. Il était certain que sa défunte mère ne lui avait aucunement dit que l'amour faisait aussi mal. Aussi mal au cœur… à la tête. Il espérait simplement que son mari se réjouissait.

Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se passait, ou peut être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas assimiler l'information. Maintenant que l'homme de sa vie était auprès de lui, celui-ci le haïssait ? Mais pour quels raisons ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui faire ?

Draco ne pensait pas à s'occuper du membre de son époux, ni même de son bien être ou son plaisir, il ne pensait plus qu'à finir sa besogne pour enfin rejoindre Ron et se faire réconforter après avoir subi de tel affreusetés. Alors, dans une dernière poussée, Draco éjacula le plus profondément en son mari puis se retira. Il espéra que cette seule fois lui permettre d'engendrer l'héritier du morveux et se débarrassera d'Harry une bonne fois pour toute.

Il prit sa veste et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain, le temps de faire un nettoyage rapide puis partit à la recherche de son amant.

Un léger filet d'un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux coulait toujours de l'entre violée sans aucun remord. Harry se sentais incapable de bouger de sa position, il avait toujours les fesses à l'air et le visage enfuit dans le cousin dans lequel son mari l'avait enfoncé lorsqu'il avait commencé à pleurer… à crier de douleur. Il mordait encore sa main qui avait utilisé pour ne pas se faire entendre car sa voix dérangeait son mari. Il ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention de ses parents. Il était embarrassé. Il se sentait sale mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Appartement Ron, 3 semaines plus tard :

« **Anh, Draco…plus viiiite…plus fort ! Oh !** » Ron criait de plaisir sans plus faire attention a son entourage et encore moins a la porte encore a demi ouverte. Si l'un des employés ou encore quelqu'un de la famille royale, se serait la mort par guillotine aussitôt.

«** Comme ca mon amour ? Veux tu que je prenne soin de cette jolie chose ?** » Effleurant son membre du bout des doigts. Draco prenait plaisir à torturer son amant. Ses mains se baladaient avidement sur la peau délicieuse et frémissante. Pendant que ses doigts malmenaient les boutons rose pale désormais dur et excité au plus haut point son membre n'en était pas moins câliné. Draco brulait de désir. Son membre pulsait comme jamais. Entrer, sortir, entrer profondément, sortir lentement, entre brusquement, sortir très lentement. L'intimité de Ron serrait et relâchait au rythme de sa respiration, presque compulsivement. Tout en lui le faisait frémir. Si un corps pouvait le combler en tout point, se serait immanquablement celui de Ron.

« **Oui ! oui s'il te plait… plus… **» Supplia Ron cambrant bien plus pour ressentir le membre de son magnifique amant. Son prince…

**« Mm comme j'aime entendre ta voix me supplier, je t'aime… »**

« **Hmm… moi aussssssi, ahh ! » **Les fesses de Ron bougeaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si demain ne verrait plus le jour. Il était certain de ressentir chaque partit de son corps s'électrisait au toucher, aux caresses, aux pénétrations… c'était devenu une drogue pour tout deux.

« **Retourne-toi mon bel amant, je veux voir ton visage, caresser ton corps et lécher chaque parties visibles, laisse moi apprendre tes points sensibles et te combler m'amour… »**

« **Ahhh…Draco ! **»

Couloir près des quartiers de Ron :

_Draco ? Qu'est ce que j'entends ?_

Harry s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte tout juste entrebâillée par laquelle l'odeur de sexe sortait en effluves. Il l'ouvra aussi doucement que sa curiosité le lui permettait… il était trop tard pour lui d'imaginer une quelconque amélioration dans son couple qui battait de l'aile depuis le commencement. Depuis des jours Harry se demandait se qui pouvais bien retenir son mari aussi longtemps, si loin de lui. En voilà la réponse, il fallait si attendre. De quelles façon aurait il pu retenir son mari auprès de lui lorsque même le cuisinier était plus beau que lui ?

Devant lui se trouvait le spectacle, le plus érotique et le plus blessant pour Harry, la devant lui, se trouvait Draco et son cuisinier dans leur simple tenue d'Adam, celui dans lequel, lui son propre époux n'avait encore jamais pu le voir, ce qui était bien évidement normal, il ne l'avait fait avec lui que par pur obligation, celle de sa première fois, ensuite, plus rien !

Ron avait des cheveux de feu, un regard de braise, une bouche des plus sensuelle et expérimentée, marqué d'une peau blanche et laiteuse à souhait. Des taches de rousseurs le parsemait par ci, par la sans jamais souiller sa beauté naturelle.

Il voyait Draco parcourir fébrilement, même amoureusement le corps du jeune individu, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts, le fin coup de ce « Ron » gémit par son mari, pour ensuite redescendre doucement vers les épaules dans te très long mouvements, puis les bras sur lesquels Draco laissa une trainés de baisers et enfin les mains fines et longue que Draco se fit une joie de remonter près de la tête du jeune énergumène se tortillant chaudement contre le corps de son époux. Ce dernier pencha enfin la tête vers les tétons durs, pointant vers le haut, subissant le plus exquis des supplices de la bouche de son époux.

Les cris devenaient de plus en plus prononcés, plus aigus. Si Harry n'avait était aussi choqué de s'être fait leurrer et énervé que son mari l'ai traité aussi horriblement pour sa première fois, il aurait presque pu avoir une érection rien qu'en regardant ce qu'il continuer à fixer. Il subsistait là devant la porte entrain de regarder sans le moindre remord que de faire dans le voyeurisme, non. Il voulais souffrir, alors il s'est promis de voir, le tout, de distinguer tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait été assez beau, assez mince et assez potable au lit, car désormais il en était sur. Son corps était une priorité afin de récupérer son époux. Il devait changer, alors Harry va faire tout son possible pour que son mari lui revienne, tout son possible… pour mieux le briser à son tour !

* * *

Bonsoir ffnet !

Je suis ravie de vous revoir pour cette réédition. Je ne sais pas si vous reconnaissez ce début d'histoire, en tout cas je l'ai posté une année plutôt mais pour certaines raisons. Je l'avais abandonnai.

Attention: je n'ai pas de beta donc les fautes risquent d'être plus que présentes. J'essayerais de mon mieux pour rendre mon écriture simple a lire. si ce n'est pas le cas, j'adorais lire vos commentaires.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira cette fois ci et puis si vous lisez ces mots c'est que vous avez a priori lu tout le chapitre ! Merci XD

Je voulais aussi vous avertir : C'est mon premier Lemon. Je comprendrai si cela ne vous plait pas. J'essayerai de faire mon mieux dans les prochains chapitres.

A plus !


End file.
